1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric coffee grinder, particularly to one capable of being supplied electricity by batteries so that when a press button of the body is depressed by a user, a button switch will be actuated by the press button to form an open electric circuit to start a motor to rotate a reducing gear assembly to turn a journal to swivel a spindle to turn a grinding member, thereby enabling the electric coffee grinder of the invention to proceed with grinding movements quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, as shown in FIG. 1, a known conventional coffee grinder 1 mainly has a base 10, a container body 11 disposed in the base 10, and a grinding device 12 assembled above the base 10. The grinding device 12 has a fixing seat 13, a spindle 14 and a cover 122. The fixing seat 13 is disposed at a lower portion of the grinding device 12 for being connected with the base 10. The spindle 14 has an upper end connected with a crank handle 15 and a lower end combined with a grinding member 120 and a grinding seat 121 for grinding coffee beans. The cover 122 is provided with an opening 16 attached with a sliding plate 17. In using, firstly place the coffee beans to be ground into the grinding device 12 through the opening 16, and then close the sliding plate 17. Secondly, press against the grinding device 12 with one hand, and then hold and rotate the crank handle 15 with the other hand to turn the grinding member 120, by which the coffee beans that have been placed between grinding teeth of the grinding seat 121 and the grinding member 120 engaged with each other will be ground into powder and drop out of a lower end of the fixing seat 13 to be collected in the container 11 of the base 10. After all the coffee beans are ground into powder, the ground coffee powder will be fallen from the container 11 of the base 10 and ready for use.
However, the conventional manual-operated coffee grinder 1 is labor-consuming and time-consuming when grinding larger amount of coffee beans. In fact, users often feel very uncomfortable in hands after operating the conventional coffee grinder 1 for such a longer time.
Therefore, an improved electric coffee grinder with a plug is designed to overcome the conventional coffee grinder 1 by using electricity instead of man's power. However, the electric coffee grinder requires a supply of electricity by inserting the plug into a receptacle, which is convenient in using indoors, but very troublesome in using outdoors. Moreover, the electric coffee grinder is bulky in dimension, which is very inconvenient in transportation.